general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/What Comes After (Censored Version)
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. THIS ISSUE IS AN ALMOST EXACT COPY OF A DIFFERENT ISSUE, WITH SEXUAL CONTENT REMOVED FOR AUDIENCES WHO CAN NOT HANDLE IT. CLICK HERE TO READ THE SEXUALLY EXPLICIT VERSION '' Season 2 Chapter 1: What Comes After It was just a little while ago. Around 3 hours ago, I lead a community of around 50 to 90 people, and then a group of around 100 people showed up and attacked. Now, there's only four of us left. There was myself, and three other people. In case you're just beginning to read this, (in that case, you have 6 chapters to read before this) My name is Daniel Stewart, or just Dan as people call me. I worked as a receptionist, I'm 22 years old, and my parents gave up on me about a year and a half ago. This was because They noticed I stopped showing up in church, and they asked me about it. I was honest, I was beginning to question it, so I went the full route, and became an atheist. They were not very accepting. My brother had moved away, and I was single. That was then. Coincidentally, I actually said most of the paragraph above, except for introducing my name, and the part about the 6 more chapters, because we all realised we didn't know much about each other yet. Gill spoke up. "So, was an Army Medic for about 4 years, but then after that I took my skills to another job, so I became a doctor and surgeon. I did this in Montreal for a while, until I moved to Toronto. The reason I moved, is to get away from someone who did something I would never forget. My Co-Worker, Samuel Joseph was a mischievous person, and I never thought he'd go this far. My father-In-law, my wife's dad got diabetes, and being a doctor, I provided him with his insulin. One particular instance, Samuel put cyanide in my father-in-law's medication jar passed off as insulin as a twisted prank. I only kept my medical licence and avoided arrest because security tapes caught Sam doing it, my father-in-law died, and it was Sam who killed him. That, was my breaking point. My wife and I packed up our things and moved to Toronto, and then all of this happened." "Wow, that's actually your story?" Tom asked. "That's a pretty amazing story. Well, onto mine. I lived around Thunder Bay with my parents. I was still saving up for my own home, and I worked as a paperboy. The press told me that someone ordered a paper from Toronto, and all of the other paperboys were on business trips, so I packed up some belongings into a pickup truck and drove down here. By the time I was ready to go home, all of this shit happened. That's when I found Gill and 7 other people who are now dead. Thanks for that, Jerry." "I lived right here in Toronto with my boyfriend, Jim." Julie explained. "I worked as a store-clerk, I had an application for a better job, but before I got my response, the outbreak happened. We were rescued by Jerry, but he was always kind of a dick. Eventually, Jim and I tried to escape, I was taken hostage, and Jim was shot." Then, you guys showed up, and Dan saved my life." That night, Gill and Tom set up a couple tents, each of them sleeping on their own, but Julie and I both slept in the RV. Julie was really coming close to me. She put her hands on the back of my neck, leaned upwards and kissed me. Then, we went to bed. ''8 MONTHS LATER I was walking through the woods, searching. Not for any of my friends, don't worry. I know where they are. I was hunting. I found a farm that was deserted and mostly destroyed, seemed pretty recent, since it was still burning, and there was one cow, one chicken, and one pig still alive. I cocked my rifle, and shot the pig. I tied up the cow, and shoved the chicken in a bag, and brought them all home to the campsite. "Guys! I've got a jackpot!" I shouted, bringing in the dead pig, the chicken, and the cows. "From this, we can get an entire pigs-worth of pork, and all the eggs and milk these guys could make until rotters get them. Maybe today, we could have a quality pre-apocalyptic breakfeast." Julie was still sleeping. I understood that. The previous night was pretty tiring. Regardless, I woke her up. "Hey, babe." I said. "Guess what? I hit a pretty big jackpot this morning. I found a cow, a chicken, and a pig." We can have eggs, bacon and toast this morning, and some fresh milk." I told her. I just imagined, the bacon from a freshly killed pig, and scrambled eggs fresh laid from the chicken, and toast from some bread Tom had gathered on a supply run. This among the best days of my life. By the time I went out there, Tom was already taking a clean machete, and stripping the pig down to the bacon, Gill was milking the cow, and he had the eggs gathered up. By... I don't know the time, my watch stopped working, we had the whole thing ready to go. This was really something I thought I'd never see again. We finished this fantastic breakfeast, and I immediately saw rotters coming from multiple different directions. I gulped down my remaining milk, and grabbed my gun, and knife. "Gill! Get the keys to the RV! We need to pack this place up!" We had set up a pretty good large camp here, but we had to move it. It would take a while and be a fucking doozy because of these rotters coming in. We had no time to waste. "Shit! This is bad!" shouted Tom. "Julie, you get the barbecue, Tom, get the tents! Gill! get the RV ready. I'll help with all of these jobs." I said, as I ran to Julie. We each grabbed a side of the barbecue, and threw it into the back of the RV, she ran to one of the 3 tents, I ran to another, Tom was getting the third one. I stabbed a rotter in the head, and slashed another ones head in half, and then pulled the tent out of the ground, and piled it all into the RV before the three of us piled into the RV, shut the door, and Gill slammed on the gas pedal. We knew we had to rebuild this someplace else, but I'd rather rebuild our little haven then stay there and die. What can I say? that's just what comes after. ''TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8, OR SEASON 2 CHAPTER 2 DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU LIKE TO SAY IT AS.'' Category:The Dead Beneath